


Q & A for Skele animals

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Skele Animals To Take Home [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: All questions and answers regarding Skele-animals is hereInvolves:-Red adopting Cub!Sans (Tiger)-As well as adopting Panther Fell, Cheetah/Lion Paps. (Both all three or individually specified by the asker) [Only as HCs and no actual story for it as of yet]-Nine-tailed fox Red being adopted by the UT!Bros, and of one where only Sans adopted him[This will now not be updated as I have made a Q&A blog, free for any kind of questions]





	1. Wall 1 of Question

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!

I needed to do some research on this in order to come up with a reasonable answer, but forgive me if it falls flat or that it is filled with flaws as tiger breeding and selling of such ‘big cats’ is illegal in most countries. 

But not in this fiction. ^^”) _  
_

_How did cub!sans end up in a pet store?_

Cub!Sans was actually transported there from another pet store that had to close down due to business reasons. That pet store handled tiger breeding, so you can say that Cub!Sans is not a wild tiger, but a ‘domesticated’ one.

But let’s face it, all exotic pets are wild, but Sans knows that he can’t exactly do much as a cub, so there wasn’t any reason for struggle. He can; however, choose his owner–the only ever chance he has in having control in his life.

The flaw in my logic for this is that he didn’t go to a tiger reserve or zoo. I have no actual reason as to why he didn’t, but in this fiction, tiger breeding isn’t illegal, so I would have to assume that being transported from one pet store to another is normal and fine.

_does cub!sans have a brother or any siblings?_

He does! But he doesn’t remember meeting them. He is part of a litter(?) of 3 cubs. So Sans has 2 brothers he doesn’t know of.

_in the pet store sans was in, did they groom him properly?_

I would like to say yes, but Sans hated the caretaker so much and vice-versa that it was painful to tolerate the grooming. He was groomed once a week and he dreaded it each time.

_what’s in sans’ room now other than a bed?_

It is actually filled with books, of both novels and picture books. There is also colouring books, and sketchbooks. The little one has come to love drawing everything that interests him and what makes him happy.

Suffice to say, there is a lot of drawings of Red.   
So to answer more specifically, he has a bookshelf or two filled with books, a study/drawing table, and a closet and cabinet for his clothes.   
It may seem little, but he has A LOT of books to make up for it.

_is Red going to have to buy another bed for sans when he grows into an adult?_

He actually doesn’t need to. The bed he provided for Sans is actually big enough for a full grown adult.

He didn’t necessarily get him a child bed just because he was cub. After all, Red didn’t even know what kind of pet he was going to buy until his interest was piqued about a wild tiger cub. So the big bed was bought in case he got himself a mature pet instead of a baby one.

_is red’s room/bed bigger than sans’ room?_

Red’s room is bigger than Sans’ room but not by a lot, and his bed is the same size as Sans’.   
Both beds are Queen (or King) size, whichever.   
And Red is only bigger by fitting in 3 bookshelves. These nerds lmao.

But Red is quite organized and diligent in his work, so he has plethora of files and documents other than his share of books.

Where do you think his little brother got it from? ;)    
…. even if he hated his current job, he ain’t about to get one-uped by others, you know? Though, yes, he can be a bit messy. He isn’t a perfectionist like Fell after all.

Plus, he’s writing his own novels, so they go there too along with his reference books like volumes of encyclopedias, science books, etc. etc. etc.

* * *

_does (cub)sans show his drawings of red to red?_

He did as a cub, but as he continued to mature, he stopped. Only because he feels embarrassed than anything else. Especially since he’s gotten better at drawing, and the plethora of praises he’d receive makes him happy and awkward and it’s just really embarrassing for him.

_does red put the drawings on the fridge or in his room?_

In his room, because the fridge would have to do lists.

He puts them in an album and had the first drawing, much to the tiger’s dismay and embarrassment, in a frame by his desk in his office room to look at as he pleases.

_how much taller would grownup sans be to red?(sorry if i worded it incorrectly)_

Two heads taller than Red is his max height when grows up.   
(Your wording is fine. :D)

_how tall is sans to red right now?_

As a cub, Sans is about a little below Red’s thigh.

_how old is cub sans now?_

Hmm, for this one, I took the lifespan of a white tiger, which is up to 12 years   
(it actually varies from 10-20, but this was the first that popped up by google search). And estimated the maturity of the sexual age to be at 8 years and over.

So Cub!Sans is around 4 years old. 

(It’s much easier in years than completely relate it to actual tiger years which around 18 months, and would reach maturity at 4 years old.   
Sounds more weird for me to get behind at especially since the last part, part 4 that I’m working on, is Kustard. Do I make sense? probably not.)

_did red try to bathe sans and how did it turned out?_

There is actually four people who requested for me to draw this out, so I can’t say yet. Hope to getting that done tho, even tho I know it’d suck, but I’d like to try. :’)

_would grownup sans bathe himself or would red have to force him to?(red’s going to get overpowered so easily XD)_

Grown up tiger Sans bathes on his own. Red doesn’t have to force him (and yes he would be overpowered XD)

_does sans feel calm and comfortable when red grooms him?_

At first he rejected being groomed, until Red promised him salmon for dinner, and relented reluctantly.

Sans was surprised at how gentle Red was and would ask if he was okay with it or if he preferred a different brush and the like, and ever since then has come to enjoy being groomed by him.

Yes, he feels calm and comfy, and he gets petted afterwards to boot.

* * *

_how long has cub!sans stayed with red now?_

Hmm, it’s going to be 4 years according to part 4.

_would red sometimes smother sans?_

Sometimes yes. He likes to spoil Sans if he can; especially when Sans rarely asks for anything.

_did red take sans to a pet store or a normal store to pick out his clothes?(i could already see everyone staring in confusion XD)_

XD True, but since this world practically has humanoid-like pets, I think it’d be quite normal in this regard. And yes to the normal store. Sans doesn’t like going to pet stores.

_has sans tried hot coco yet?_

He has actually. Especially when winter season hits. He loves it with small marshmallows.

_what does red do with sans on his free days?_

Simple things actually. They go on walks, relax, sleep, Sans would draw while Red writes.

If there is an event like a carnival or festival happening, if there are no fireworks, they would go check it out.

_if trick or treaters went to red’s home, what would sans do?_

They don’t get any since Red lives in an apartment building. But Red would dress Sans up to participate in the event and they would walk around to get candies.

Sans doesn’t eat them though, but Red just wanted him to experience it.

_so sans’ life span is going to be 20 years old?(how sad:’()_

I know what you mean fam :’)

It’s a sad truth but Red will outlive Sans, and it’s actually even shorter anon. Sans only going to live up to 12 years old ‘cuz his maturity age is 8.

_is sans going to sleep in red’s room more often?_

As he continues to mature (and considering it being Kustard), I would have to say yes. Especially since he has such a short lifespan in comparison.

_how does sans wake up red?_

You will see in part 4 :D

* * *

_what would happen if grownup tiger!sans smelled another animal on red?_

He would get really jealous and possessive because he’s marked Red as his own, and has been continuing to mark him for years. He’d make threats if he saw the culprit of the smell unless Red explains that it was from a family member.  
He’d get suspicious still though if Red said friend instead.

_how does sans know to use the microwave?_

Red taught him because he has work ‘til nighttime and Sans would get hungry for lunch and dinner.

_did sans ever eat a cupcakes/how did that happen?_

No actually. Sans doesn’t seem to favour too sweet of a smell when it comes to food. Preferring savory than sweet. He loves hot cocoa sure, but it’s not excessive.

_did sans get worried if red said he’ll be back at 12pm and it 5 am?_

All the time. O-O

He may take naps in between, but overall, he’s practically doing whatever to occupy himself while waiting for Red to come back. He’ll be more at ease when he sees Red home, safe and sound.

_how did you come up with the story about tiger!sans?_

….. My brain works in strange ways.

That and I honestly just wanted Sans to be an exotic animal, and I found the white tiger to be fitting for him. A feline that most Sanses are mostly portrayed as, and exotic and pretty to boot.

_who would be smaller in childhood and taller in adulthood, nine-tailed fox red or tiger sans?_

Sans would be smaller in childhood but taller in adulthood compared to Nine-tailed fox Red.

_did sans ever bite red? _did sans feel guilty?__

Yup.

One was when Sans got a nightmare when they were sleeping in the same bed, and in the moment of confusion or just him being a little bit delirious, he bit Red on the shoulder. As he was still a cub, Red hugged him and gently patted his head while humming to him to calm him down. Sans apologized while crying afterwards because of guilt, but Red told him that it was okay and not to worry about it.

Similar cases happened, but Sans doesn’t bite or if he did, it hadn’t been as hard as the first time.

The first bite had left a permanent mark on Red’s shoulder, and whenever Sans sees it now, he’s reminded of how amazing and still beautiful Red is.

* * *

_can tiger Sans talk?_

He can! I don’t think it’s much of a spoiler, but I have that for part 4. :)

_did Sans get a nightmare and slept with Red?_

When he gets nightmares, if he is in his own room, at first he’d just take care of things himself so he wouldn’t burden Red who’ve been nothing but kind to him.

But after that first bite from the previous ask, Sans has come to be able to rely on Red and that he doesn’t have to deal with things alone. So I would have to say that eventually, Sans would go to Red and sleep with him whenever he gets a nightmare if he’s not already sharing the same bed when it happens.

_wouldn’t Sans bathe himself with his tongue and not go into the shower tho? _(Red is going to bathe sans properly so there’s no way out of it Sans)__

Sans did that at his time at the pet store, but … As this relates to the bathtub scene, I can’t say much. So, QUESTION IN PENDING

_can Sans use magic?_

Yes, but only when he feels threatened. The same applies for Nine-tailed Fox Red actually.

because they are, essentially, ‘pets’ they have a smaller magic reserve, and therefore would only use it for emergencies. So mainly combat and nothing else. 

Besides, both tiger and fox have really good physical abilities on their own like able to run fast, jump high and far, see in the dark (for Sans) and things like that. So it’s not like they can’t protect themselves without magic aid.

_what would happen if Red started teasing grownup Sans about his first picture and how small he used to be?_

Sans would end up pouncing on Red, and they wrestle and tickle each other until one of them surrenders.

It’s war. O-O

Only when Sans is feeling playful. Most of the time, Sans would simply groan and roll his eyes and change the topic after telling Red to shut up about it.

_Did Red take a picture of Sans thinking it would be cute but it looked creepy?_

Since cats are naturally flexible, sometimes Red would find Sans in really questionable poses that kind of creeps him out sometimes.

Like, how you bend? omg, how r u sleeping like that??

* * *

_what would happen if cub sans heard red talking on the phone and said “abandoning him” and wasn’t listening to the rest so sans just assumed he was going to abandon him?(red said ‘abandon him…you shouldn’t abandon your friend when he needs you’)_

Sans would feel betrayed and isolate himself in self-doubt wondering if he did something that would make Red want to abandon him.

He’d avoid Red for days until the latter had enough and decided to talk to Sans on what’s been going on with him.

Sans would be stubborn at first, but the pressure becomes too much and he breakdown, sobbing out his concerns and worries about being abandoned.

Hearing this, Red put his worries at ease and explain to him that it wasn’t the case, and even  _promises_  that he’ll never abandon him.

Sans will hang onto Red’s promise.

And after that incident, Sans had grown to be more confident in himself and in his abilities. Red will never abandon no matter what, so the tiger isn’t worried about being alone or thrown away anymore.

_does sans wear pajamas?_

Of course. They vary in design, but he actually prefers plane or striped ones regardless of colour.

_does sans have paws or actually hands?_

I usually imagine them with hands, but if you’ve seen this [drawing](https://lazy-safetastic-13.tumblr.com/post/162642244722/i-was-just-doodling-in-my-sketchbook-some-fanart) done by my good friend fonty, I don’t mind Sans with paws as well.

I will still usually write with hands as it is just easier for me, but feel free to imagine Sans with either. :)

_what threat would sans say to the person who “marked” red?_

Hmm, I would assume along the lines.

“So it’s you that’s been rubbing your scent on what’s mine.” Sans bared his fangs as he growled, he looked feral. 

“Listen here punk, if you try this shit  _one more time_ , I will bite and break your bones. So  _back the fuck off!_ ”

He will follow up on his word, and Sans will pounce on the fucker if the warning didn’t work. That was him trying to play nice after all.

_what would happened if sans smelled another scent on red again?_

He would full on interrogate Red and get really agitated and irritated. Red would try his best to pacify him, but it won’t be enough.

Sans would ask to meet the guy if it were a ‘friend’, but if it were a family member, he’d voice his concerns and worries more calmly.

_is red a good cook?_

He’s a pretty decent one actually. He follows recipes and keeps in mind the ones he likes.

_did sans scratch red once?_

Scratching huh …… Hmmm, I think it’s usually by accident when his nails/claws grow too long. So Red would shorten them with a nail filer.

* * *

_How will cub sans prove that his feelings are romantic? (If its a spoiler, you don’t need to answer it)_

It’s not a spoiler since the next part, they’re already together. :)

cub!Sans doesn’t prove being romantic, he’s merely very protective at that age. It’s not until he turned 8 that he wanted Red as something more, and his way of proving it is simply being capable to taking care of Red.

It’s complicated, but when Sans confessed, Red wasn’t sure how to react. he didn’t take it lightly, but he still has no idea what to think of it all.

To which Sans declares that he doesn’t have to return it or anything, but just know that he loves him to that degree. And goes about proving his independence to build confidence that Red can rely on him for things.

I think, if I’m up to it, I’ll write how Red start seeing him in a new light. =v=)

_do they cuddle a lot?_

When Red doesn’t have work, and it’s a lazy day, then yes they do.

_What’s sans favorite object?_

favourite object huh …. hmmm ….

_What does sans and red do on each other’s birthday?_

Nothing too big. And since both are not really a fan of sweets, Red would cook and they would go out somewhere to walk and hang out. Basically a usual day, but they would gift each other presents by the end of it all.

Sans tends to be handmade, and Red is usually store bought cuz he can’t craft too well. Maybe knitted a scarf and sweater once, but other than that, nada.

_Does grownup sans tease red on how much smaller he is to him?_

From time to time, he rubs it in. XD

_Does grownup sans groom himself or let red do it?_

He lets Red do it. It’s calming for both of them. :)

_Can sans teleport?_

Nope.

_What does grownup sans do when there are fireworks going on/if red isn’t there with him?_

Hides under the covers in hopes that it’s enough to block most of the sound. He’s not really scared of it, but he hates when it causes ringing in his ears.

* * *

_if sans has hands, how does he have retractable claws?_

He doesn’t. :) When I wrote him with hands, his nails are either sharpened or trimmed from Red filing his nails. (Doesn’t mean they can’t cut if strong pressure is applied and Sans is pretty strong.)

If imagined with paws; however, then yes, he has retractable claws.

_what would happen if red heard sans threaten a person for “marking” red and called him “mine”?_

Red would flush and be embarrassed. ‘Cuz Sans had already been quite protective of him as a cub, and he already knew that Sans been marking him since.

And considering how grownup Sans will have declared his love for Red when he hits maturity, it’s even more embarrassing and Red wants to hide.

_what would happen if red came home injured?_

Sans would be livid, but would control himself and tend to treating Red first.

If he doesn’t already know who to blame, then he’d ask–demand Red for the details. If Red doesn’t relent, Sans would have no choice but to concede, but he’d be sulking and kind of angry for Red not letting him get involved/know.

(I think he’d try to follow Red around secretly to find out the truth though. ^^”))

If he does know, expect him to hunt down the bastards and beat the living daylights out of them. He’d make sure to erase his tracks as to not to worry Red, and it would seem like nothing happened.

_would sans use his magic to try to escape taking a bath?_

Nope. It’s really for emergency cases that they would use magic.

_can fox red/tiger sans summon blasters or no?_

They can! Emergency fights calls for an extra help/boost in defeating opponent.

_what would happen if red accidentally slept on grownup sans?_

Since they snuggle often, nothing. It’s a normal position with grownup Sans.

_what would happen if red said no if sans asked to meet the “friend” that was “marking” red?_

Sans would get angry, maybe even blow up and sulk and give Red the cold shoulder.

Red would try appeasing him whenever he can, but would essentially wait until Sans was ready and calm enough to talk things out. ‘Cuz there must be a reason, but doesn’t mean he has to like it.

* * *

_what would happen if red summoned a skele-creature and was also overprotective of red?_

You mean Sans yes? I think if Sans summon the skele-creature, Red would be surprised and shock, honestly a bit terrified because he didn’t know Sans was capable of such a feat.

He’d relax after it’s over because at the end of it all, it was still his Sans.

And the tiger is already over protective of Red so hie skele-creature would be too.

_does fell live near red’s home?_

Not too far. Maybe an hour or two drive depending on traffic.

_how would fell react to seeing his brother with a grownup tiger skeleton?_

Part 4 in which I only gave a little summary for it, but nonetheless, I think it’d be a little bit of a spoiler.

Honestly, I say it’s in part 4 but really don’t expect much, it’s a short chapter. ^^”)

_what would happen if red started to spend less time with sans and more time with fell?_

With his brother? I think Red would bring Sans along with him to be honest since it’s a family member, but let’s say he doesn’t.

If Sans was still a cub, he’d sulk and get lonely and become really clingy and needy when Red  _is_  around.

If grownup, since Sans is able to take care of himself, he’s free to go out on his own, and doesn’t mind Red spending time with his brother. However, when Red is home, he would practically force Red to cuddle and spend time with him.

_i_ _f the smell was from a family member, would sans still threaten them?_

Nope. But he’d be really uncomfortable and at times can’t help glare at them. If he was in the scene, he’d hug Red from behind while looking at said family member. Not glaring, but he’d stare you down until they’re uncomfortable and take the hint.

Red would scold him afterwards though,

_does sans like mac n’ cheese?_

He likes milk, so I would assume he’d like cheese. Therefore, yes. He probably would :)

* * *

_How does marking work? Or specifically how does tiger Sans mark Red and how would someone else do it?_

It’s usually done by Sans nuzzling Red and his clothes for his scent to latch onto it.

(I was actually thinking that in a more sexual way, Sans would leave a bite mark on Red’s neck, but other than dogs or wolves doing that kind of thing, I wasn’t sure if cats did that too.  
I’ve also searched up that felines tend to pee on their ‘property’ as a another way to mark them, and tigers are no exception, but I wasn’t too into the idea so I dropped it.)

For other people’s scent to latch on, they have to be in really close proximity to Red. And that`s why Sans gets mad, because his scent on Red should be obvious upon nearing the skeleton, therefore the fact that another scent latched on is like a form of a challenge.

* * *

Yes, Papyrus is one of the other cubs. And it would totally be cool if Fell adopted him so let’s say he does. XD

The other cub is Stretch. He’s a lazy and possessive cat like Sans so he is very much attach to his owner once they gained their trust and respect. :)

So the litter consist of Sans, Papyrus, and Stretch. Brothers who does not remember each other.

(I’m not sure if tigers recognize each other if they’re from the same litter, but let’s say they’ll only smell familiar, but otherwise won’t really know if they’re related or not if they meet)

* * *

_Does sans smother red?_

With a pillow for funsies. lmao.

Yeah, he smothers him with attention and affection.

_Can sans use a phone?_ _Does sans has his own phone?_

Yes and nope. He only knows how to use the landlines. He tried tampering with Red’s phone but it confuses him so he doesn’t bother.

_How would sans force red to cuddle and spend time with him?_

Since Sans is stronger than Red, he will literally hug and drag Red to the couch or the bed and doesn’t budge. Red would have to relent, and the two would end up sleeping or talking while in the cuddled position.

Red would move to get more comfortable since Sans is in the mood of wanting attention and his time.

_What would happen if sans’ skeleton creatures tried to keep red all to themselves because red is nice/kind to them?_

I think there is a misconception here.

Sans’ skeleton creatures will only appear in emergency battles and won’t stay long. Tigers have magic reserved only for such occasions, so they won’t waste letting it hang around and would most likely un-summon and save up again for the next battle.

_If red summoned his own skeleton creatures and they got overprotective of their master(red),what would sans do?_

Since it is Red’s magic, Sans doesn’t need to be jealous because the skele-creatures would be gone soon enough. Plus, as it is Red’s magic, while they are protective of their master, they will recognize Sans as he is considered part of the family.

So Red’s skele-creatures would be protective of both of them actually.

* * *

_So, if red saw sans threatening someone because they “marked” him, he would just blush, Not try to say sorry to the poor person who’s getting threatened or try to stop sans?_

Sans wouldn’t necessarily pounce and harm, so Red trust him to keep himself in check in that regard.

I assumed it was a stranger that Red was uncomfortable with if Sans would try to threaten the other, because if it were an actual friend or family member, Sans wouldn’t really act on it, but make his presence known with a glare or something of the sort.

_How are you doing? Is it day or night where you are?_

I’m doing fine! Just tired is all. lethargy is hitting my like a bitch. I literally have 2 stories almost done, but I feel so tired. And I already took a nap! OTL

It’s nighttime where I am. Almost 7 pm. :)

_what would happen if fell hugged red from behind and looked at sans straight in the eye with a smirk?_

Since Fell is just playing with him, Sans will be irked and irritated, but it’s not like he can really do anything. After all, Fell is Red’s little brother after all.

So if anything, he won’t like Fell much, but doesn’t mean he hates him because the guy is just teasing for a reaction from him.

_What would happen if red was injured and when he came back home, he passed out in sans’ arms?_

I believe I answered something similar to this already. But Sans would tend to Red first, calming his anger.

When the latter wakes, he’ll ask for the details and they would talk it out. Sans would be trying to tame his anger all the while.

* * *

_what would happen if sans smelled another scent on red and there was a bite mark on his shoulder as well?(red was asleep and sans saw a bite mark)_

He would panic and get angry and feel sad all at once. it would be overwhelming, but enough enough for him to break down because he trusts Red and hangs on to his promise of not being abandoned.

So when Red wakes up, he’ll confront him about it, and think up what to do from there while getting into bed with Red and cuddle with him for his own comfort as well as Red’s.

Sans really tries to control his temper whenever it involves Red because he’s still a tiger, and can become quite a feral animal when he wants to be. Since he doesn’t ever want to hurt Red, not after that bite when he was a cub, he really tries to rationalized his actions.

If he could and if Red ever allowed it, he’d kill. If we’re getting to a dark side here. lmao.

But it won’t happen, because Red will never want him to do such a thing. The best Sans can do is physical harm to be sent to the hospital for months but not enough to kill them.

_what would fell do if he found out that red came home injured and passed out in sans’ arms?_

Fell would take it upon himself to hunt down the fuckers, while telling Sans to not worry about it and just take care of Red.

He’s a CEO. He knows people.

_what was sans’ first word?_

Part 4. :) Briefly mentioned

_does sans ever lick red?_

On the cheek and neck from time to time.

_does grownup sans still draw?_

Yes, he does. It’s his passion. :) He just doesn’t show it to Red anymore.

* * *

Stretch’s owner is Blue now, as he was much like Sans in the regard of being passed on from owner to owner. :)

Would it be sadder if I say that their mother died from an illness and their father got taken down due to his aggressiveness which was merely trying to protect his family from being taken by other monsters to be sold as pets and that led to the cubs being separated and taken by three different institutions/pet stores? :D

But yes, you are right in the regard of the lack of memory and how they’re familiar with the smell but can’t pinpoint as to why. I think they’d simply assume it’s because they are relatively the same species and not dwell on it further.

* * *

_when red wakes up from being injured, what would sans/red do? just cuddle and sleep?_

He needs his rest so he won’t being doing much than talk and sleep. It’s up to him to divulge the information or not, but Sans won’t be able to do anything about it in that moment, so I would have to say, yes.

Eat, talk, cuddle and sleep.

_what would happen if red passed out because he was sick?_

Sans would scold him from probably overworking himself. And would make Red take a day off the next day.

_what would happen if fell found out?_

About Red being sick? He’d scold his brother too. and maybe come by for a visit with some of his cooking.

_does red/fell have lv or exp?_

I’d like to say no. They don’t. They’ve never stained their hands with other monster’s dust. But it doesn’t mean they don’t know about the darker side of society.

_did sans/red ever watch a horror movie together?_

I suppose plenty of times. But they’d just laugh at how cliché and stupid it is. Although if they find a good one, they’d critique it like movie buffs.

_with panther fell, will he get overprotective of red/possessive?_

Oh, definitely. :D

_will you make a story about panther fell?_

Idk. Should I?  ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

_does sans’ body engulf red’ every time they sleep together?_

Engulf? lmao.

When Sans was a cub, he’d be the little spoon. But as a grownup, he’s now the bigger spoon. :)

_what would happen if sans/red were snowed in?_

The same thing they do when they hang out since they’re stuck indoors. Maybe they’ll binge watch on movies while drinking hot cocoa. And nap.

_who is lighter, red/sans?_

Red is lighter. Sans is heavy bruh. He’s a freaking tiger. XD

* * *

_Has tiger sans ever gotten sick?_

A cold once or twice when they play out in winter time. nothing some chicken soup and good rest can’t fix.

_Has sans ever tried to help red cook?_

Yup, he would peel vegetables while Red chops. And sometimes he would help put things in a pot like powder or things like that.

_So what does (grownup) sans do on fourth of July when red is there?_

They would huddle in a blanket and watch some movie to ignore the noise outside as best they could. Sans can tolerate it more when Red is there.

_Is fell going to kill the people who hurt red?_

Nope. He knows people who can though. :)

_On the 4th of July drawing, does sans have paws or hands?_

I made him have paws I believe, since I gave him retractable claws.

* * *

_would lion/cheetah/cougar pap be overprotective of red/possessive?_

He’d be overprotective but I don’t think it’s borderline possessive. Paps is actually a devious one because his bountiful energy and playfulness makes people lower their guard, making them not a threat to him.

If by chance there was a someone  _trying_ to take Red from him, expect him to play dumb and befriend said competitor to take attention away from Red. If it doesn’t work, since it’s rare for him to use intimidation skills, it’s very effective when he uses it, showing how scary he can be when angered or truly threatened.

_how much taller would tiger sans be to fell?_

Hmmm, I think Sans is a little below Fell’s shoulders

_what would happen if fell summoned some skeleton creatures but he couldn’t unsummon them and they got overprotective of red and growled if sans went near?_

I think Sans would get angry at Fell and growl at him to fix it since it’s his shit. But if he can’t Sans might try to engage in a fight against the skele-creatures. Since they’re protective of Red, maybe Red can try to tame them to help with the situation.

_(fell didn’t know about sans) what would happen if sans tried to bite fell for some reason?_

If the two were strangers and Sans bit Fell (for some reason), they would fight. Fell would deem him a threat since he got bit, and Sans ain’t about to back down.

_what would happen if red got sans a paint set(its edible so it wouldn’t hurt sans)for his birthday?(i could see sans getting covered in paint)_

Walls, floors, Red and Sans, no one is safe from the paint if it were Cub Sans.

Grownup Sans would probably keep the paint set in a safe place use for later.

If, let’s say, they were repainting walls. Expect a paint fight. XD

* * *

_how would red react to seeing sans/fell fight?_

He would get worried and panic and then get angry because why the fuck are they fighting? Two important people in his life. He’s gonna but in and try to dissuade the fight.

_what would happen when they calmed down, (they still dislike each other) fell kissed red’s forehead right in front of sans with his eyes glowing red staring at sans while wearing a smirk?_

Sans would grumble. That’s it, ‘cuz he knows Fell is teasing and Fell is still family.

_what would happen if fell couldn’t unsummon his creatures still(its night) and the creatures slept with red and they would push sans off the bed(while snarling)if he tried sleeping with red?_

Sans wouldn’t force it, because Red is sleeping and wouldn’t want to disturb his sleep as much as it bothered him.

Plus, I honestly doubt Fell would allow his creatures to linger because it’s such a waste of magic. ^^”)

_what would happen if the creatures kept on licking red and snuggling him?_

Sans would get irritated but would sulk in a corner. Red would eventually see him, and would scold the creatures, and goes to pay attention to Sans because Sans is more important.

Sure, they are either his own or Fell’s creatures, but they can be unsummoned, and Sans is his precious family.

* * *

_what would happen if fell left and still couldn’t unsummon his creatures?_

I don’t think this is likely. Fell has good control of his magic, so unable to unsummon them is not possible. Or at the very least, it’s something he won’t tolerate being a prideful man.

_what would happen if red passed out in sans arms but it wasn’t just a normal illness and he had to be rushed to the hospital? what would happen if fell found out?_

Sans and Fell would sit their ass in the waiting room and wait for the doctors to do their stuff. Maybe they’ll make small talk, but otherwise quietly waiting, and anxious for the result.

_what would happen if red went into a coma?_

Both Fell and Sans would be devastated. Maybe even cry or breakdown on their own time.

_what would happen if it only lasted for 73 hours?_

Relieved that it wasn’t years. But overall just relieved that Red woke up.

_so, grownup sans will be reach fell’s shoulder?_

Around that height yes.

what would happen when the creatures were finally unsummmoned?

_can sans cook?_

Yup. He learned from watching Red cook and Red teaching him sometimes.

_how does sans dial with his paws?_

Press each button carefully with his claw.

* * *

_what would sans/fell do if red was in a coma?_

They would visit him every day since they can’t stay in the hospital. Sans would visit everyday, but Fell still has work, so he would actually provide Sans with access to money in order to take care of himself.

Maybe even ask if Sans wanted to live him for the time being so it wouldn’t be so lonely.

_what would happen if fell/sans were taking care of red and red started throwing up blood(marrow?) and passed out?_

They’d be worried and terrified as fuck. And bring him to the hospital.

_what would happen if the doctor said this all could’ve been avoided if red didn’t work/pushing his body so hard during his illness(red’s in a coma during this talk)?_

Fell would feel guilty for not checking up on his brother more often, while Sans is just downright heartbroken as he’s living with Red and didn’t notice enough that Red overworked and now in a coma.

Sans would blame himself completely and take that big burden on his shoulders. 

_what would be the first thing fell/sans would say if red woke up from his coma(coma lasted 73 hours)?_

Get angry, scold him, while crying, until they are just crying and telling Red how relieved they were.

_what would happen if red’s boss heard about this?_

Nothing. Sans would have probably called to inform of Red’s illness and would ask for a leave until he is well.

* * *

_what would happen if fell stayed for a week in red’s house and slept with red?(tiger sans going to be SOOO jealousXD)_

Not really. Fell is family, so Sans would just sleep with them if he wanted. Red would be in the middle.

_what would happen if every time sans tried to spend time with red, fell will snuggle next to red and asked to teach red some new recipes and would always look back at sans with a smirk on his face?_

What? XD

If anything, while Fell is teaching Red, he would insist for Sans to learn as well.

And Fell is actually not much a snuggler as he is usually the one being snuggled to.

_what would happen if sans threatened fell for spending too much time with red?_

He won’t. Sans wouldn’t do that because while Fell teases him, he also teaches and gives him advise on things, and Sans respects him for that.

Besides, Fell is Red’s little brother. Sans may be possessive, but that’s only towards strangers; not family.

_what would happen if red saw sans fighting fell’s skeleton creatures?_

He’d be really fucking confuse. Like, is his brother training Sans to fight? Because Fell has excellent control of his magic, so if that’s the case he’d leave them be. But he’d ask Fell about what’s going on.

* * *

_does tiger sans like tuna/tuna sandwich?_

He loves anything fish related.

_what does red do with the candy from halloween?_

Give them to kids they pass by, or put them in other people’s ‘please take one’ bowls.

_why would sans panic/get angry if red had a bite mark and another scent?_

I believe so, yes. But he’d confront and talk to Red about the details before he thinks about doing anything rash.

_what would happen if sans went feral because of the bite mark and red refused to tell him and attacked red?_

He wouldn’t attack Red though.

It’s been engraved in his instincts to protect Red, so if anything, he’d either trash his room or got out to cool down because he is too angry to be reasonable.

_would sans feel guilty?_ _what would happen if red was rushed to the hospital and had to stay there for a month and have a blood transplant? what would happen if fell found out?_

Okay, this won’t ever happen, but if the off-chance Sans does attack Red enough to put him in the hospital and need blood transplant:

Yes, Sans would feel really guilty.

If Fell found out, he’d give him the silent treatment which is much worse because Fell would usually scold. So the fact that he isn’t saying anything, in itself already speaks volume as to how angry and disappointed he is of Sans.

_would red forgive sans?_

Always. Because Red loves Sans too much, and he can sympathize how difficult it may be to fight against your instincts. Sans is still a tiger after all, and he is technically a wild animal. So Red will tell him “I’m okay. I forgive you. Don’t cry. I’m okay.” over and over again.

But let’s face it, even with Red’s words, it might not be enough for Sans to forgive himself for ever harming his beloved.  

* * *

_Does Fell bring Pap over to have a play date with Sans?_

Yup! Fell had bought Paps maybe a week after Red had bought Sans, and it’s only until part 4 did I reveal of them finally about to meet for the first time. :)

_Would they get along at first or is there tension? (territorial or something like that)_

I think there is hesitation, but overall, I think the two would get along well; especially considering how energetic and friendly Papyrus is.

_What is Fell and Papyrus’ lifestyle like?_

It’s pretty tiring for Fell at the beginning, because while Papyrus is obedient, he still needs to be relatively active as a cub. So Fell would actually bring Paps to his workplace and multi-task with playing with him and doing work.

He also takes care of the meals until Paps is old enough for him to teach in the arts of cooking that Paps eventually gains a passion to.

As quite the diligent and caring tiger, and being grateful for Fell taking him in, he learns to take care of chores to ease Fell’s workload.

Otherwise, Paps is very easy to take care of. :D   
He doesn’t hate baths, not too picky with food, and learns to not bother Fell when the other is really busy unless he is overworking himself.

When they sleep, Papyrus is a hugger, and Fell just lets him be, even when he eventually becomes a grownup.

The two stay as family and Paps becomes really protective of Fell when the latter is ever threatened. A rare thing he does, but doesn’t mean he can’t. :3

Fell enjoys Paps company, and they spend time doing chores or going out for walks to enjoy some fresh air.

_Whats Blue’s relationship with Fell and Red, if there is any?_

Childhood friends of Red and therefore a good friend of Fell’s as well. :)

_Any fun facts you’re dying to share?_

XD Since the series is over. Hmmm, let me think.

-Stretch is the older brother, followed by Sans, then Paps.   
-Blue works for Fell and hangs out with Red at cafés before they got their pets.   
-Stretch hates baths, no matter what coaxing Blue does. It’s always war.  
-But Stretch is not picky when it comes to food = likes sweet things so he is easy to please  
-(Still can’t disclose Sans’ bath habits)  
-Blue is older than Red  
-Red and Fell are both workaholics  
-If Stretch and Sans meet, they would be lazy together but would comply to playing with Paps if the tiger demanded they play.   
-All tigers loves anything fish and are cuddlers by nature and love the outdoors.  
-Blue and Stretch’s relationship are much like Fell’s and Paps where they are familial bonds and not romantic like Sans and Red’s. 

That’s all I can think about at the moment. :)

* * *

_What color is (tiger)stretch’s fur?_

Similar to Papyrus, but a lighter orange colour. So it makes him a common bred tiger.

_Who is the tallest/shortest in the tiger story, red/fell/sans/stretch/blue/papyrus?  
_

Fell and Stretch are  about the same height. Then Paps, Sans, Red, Blue.

_Who is more protective over their owner/stronger, stretch/sans/papyrus?_

Protective-wise, they are all equally protective

As to who is stronger, Stretch is the strongest. Next is Sans, then Papyrus

_If sans’ passion is painting, what’s stretch’s/papyrus’ passion?_

Papyrus is cooking and solving puzzles (like jigsaw and rubix’s cubes etc)

Stretch enjoys writing similar to Red. At first he only started doing it because it’s a good outlet whenever he ever feels testy before he began enjoying creating a whole new world on paper. So he also enjoys reading a bunch.

_Who sleeps more, stretch/sans?_

Sans does because Blue won’t let Stretch sleep the whole day away like Red does with Sans sometimes.

_If you wrote panther fell/cougar pap, would their relationship with red be romantic?_

I believe so, yes. :)

* * *

_what would happen if someone kidnapped fox red?(kidnapper is gonna have a bad time now XD)_

Papyrus and Sans are gonna wreak havoc anon. O-o Kidnapper is gonna have double bad time. XD   
Plus, Red isn’t gonna stay stationary. He’ll try to get out on his own as well.

_does red wake up sans like tiger sans does?_

Nope. He shakes them and if it doesn’t work, he whines and nuzzle them to wake up.

As he got older, he still shakes them, but if they don’t get up, he’ll begin poking their faces.

And if that doesn’t work, he’ll lay on the bed and cuddle with them. ^^”)   
He’s not the monster to go to if you want to wake people up. XD

* * *

_what would happen if nine-tailed fox red got terribly ill and threw up blood(do i use the word marrow because they’re skeletons???)?_

(Blood is a better term to use, because marrow alone is not blood, but tissue that produce red blood cells as they are found in the bone cavity. And when using the word marrow, it is usually ‘bone marrow’ as the correct term, I believe, for skeletons because marrow itself is a vegetable. :D)

The UT bros would take him to Alphys or a hospital to immediately know what’s happening and what’s wrong and will do everything in their power to fix it.

_what would happen if panther fell/cheetah pap smelled another scent on red?_

They wouldn’t let Red out of the house with their possessive instincts acting up. And since they would be physically stronger than Red, the short skeleton would have to relent and take day offs with the explanation that it is due to family reasons.

They would never be violent towards Red, but they would be super clingy and demanding of answers as to why another scent is there.   
Selfish cats they are. Yes, even Papyrus. XD

* * *

_what would happen if red refused to tell panther fell/cheetah pap why there was another scent?_

Then they would sulk and growl, but respect his wishes. They don’t have to like it though.

_what happens if they saw a bite mark on red?_

They’d replace the bite mark by biting over it themself

_what does tiger sans wear now?_

turtlenecks, sweaters, long sleeves, shorts and/or pants. He likes comfy.

_what would happen if red came home injured and bleeding and panther fell/cheetah pap/tiger sans all saw?(person who did that to red is going to get jumped by all three of them XD)_

Panic and worry and angry. Red is still priority and they would care for Red first before mauling the monster(s) who did it.

_what would happen if red adopted panther fell/cheetah pap/tiger sans all at once and they all got possessive?_

What a hectic house. XD   
They’d probably have a system if they’re possessive about Red because Red’s comfort matters to them. They won’t fight, but maybe have moments of screaming at each other from time to time, I imagine it’s about doing chores than anything serious.

* * *

_what would be cheetah pap’s/panther fell’s/tiger sans’ system if they got possessive over red?_

Nothing too difficult. Like maybe having a calendar to know who’s turn it is to take a bath with Red, or go shopping with him, or cook, etc etc.

_who would wake up red and how?_

Like the system, they would take a turn. One day it’d be Sans, then the next day Paps, etc. etc. etc.

As to how, hmmm. maybe pepper him with kisses, or throw the covers off of him, or carry him, or drag him out of bed, maybe shake him. It depends on their mood.

_what would happen if red visited his parents for a week and couldn’t bring fell/pap/sans(animal version of course)with him?_

I don’t know the answer to this as I’m probably never going to touch the subject about parents.

_what would happen if red sick/came home injured/threw up blood/passed out/was rushed to the hospital/went into a coma, how would pap/fell/sans(still animal version) react to this?_

Similar to the other ask for this, there’s really not much they can do but sit their asses down the waiting room and worry until they hear the results. Then, they’ll be by Red’s side if the doctor permits it.


	2. Wall 2 of Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing forth!

_What would happen if FELL was the one who adopted red instead if sans and papyrus?_ _how would the story be different?_

I think for this story, Fell would be a monster that is quite rusty and unused to bringing a stray a home, so he would be really awkward in trying to care for Red. 

He’d be meticulous and tries his best, but of course there will be times where he won’t understand what he may have done or is doing wrong. 

Red would crave affection, but would never voice out his wants. Unlike with Paps and Sans who he knows and they show how much they love and care of him and how they spoil him. 

So I think that it is a learning experience for both Red and Fell. Because eventually, Red would see that Fell d _oes_  spoil him. Fell has a secret love for the cute and fluffy.   
In the future, his phone wallpaper is of Red sleeping. 

_would fell bring red with him to work? Would red have his own room or just sleep with fell?_

I think Fell would bring him to work just so he is able to keep an eye on him. But Red would just sleep and not ask much because he’s grateful and doesn’t want to be hated by Fell, who he can see as a serious and diligent person. 

_I keep imagining fell making red his secretary as well when red gets older for some reason._

Nah, nothing of the sort. Red is still a pet, so Fell doesn’t need him to be a secretary. I think Fell would just let Red do what he wants unless he deemed it himself to be bad or dangerous. Like playing around in the kitchen. 

_Would their relationship be romantic?_

At the rate this little story is forming. Yes and no. 

Yes in the sense that they’ll kiss and love each other completely, but nothing physical or becoming overly jealous or possessive of each other. It’s kind of like the borderline of familial and lovers (if I’m still making any sense). 

They don’t need to announce that they’re together. In fact, they don’t label it. They just like spending time together.  

* * *

 

_What would happen if nine-tailed fox!Red went missing and when Sans and Papyrus finally finds Red, he is terribly injured?_

They would bring him to the hospital or to Alphys to heal and check up on him. Someone who is more adept in healing than their own.  

_What would happen if Sans and Papyrus went to work and (not an adult yet)Red went out of a window to try to find them but got lost in waterfall or in the forest?_

Omg so cute. I think Red would wonder around until he  _does_  find them. Because He won’t talk to strangers, and the underground is a relatively small place. He would start sniffling and crying as he continues searching for them. 

And the monsters that wants to help would only startle him and make him run. 

_Does Alphys and Undyne know about Red?_

Currently? I don’t think so. Red has yet to go outside and/or be properly introduced to either of them. 

_What would happen if Papyrus went home (20 minutes ago) and Undyne saw Red(still a kid) on her doorstep?_

I think she would try to question him, being a respectable guard of justice, but Red can’t speak and will get easily scared. So Undyne’s patience will be tested, but she does her best to be as friendly and gentle as possible. Her loud and boisterous attitude scares him. 

However, I see the scene unfolding of Undyne, completely at a lost mumbles about going to Alphys or getting Papyrus. At the mention of the skeleton’s name, Red’s ears will perk up, and Undyne will get the hint and take him to Papyrus’ place. 

Red either gets picked up by Undyne to which he doesn’t protest if it means getting to see his family, or following behind Undyne. 

* * *

_How would sans/papyrus react if they couldn’t find(nine-tailed fox)red and saw undyne holding him but was crying/sobbing?_

They would panic at first, like crazy scared and irrational and screaming like OMG WHERE IS RED?!?!?!

Then, when they see Undyne with Red, they’d be relieved and thank her and take Red. 

They would explain to Undyne how they met Red and while whoever is holding Red would scold yet comfort him at the same time. 

_What would happen if sans woke on his face and red(still a kid) was sleeping on his back, would he move?_

He won’t move. ……. FOR HOURS IF HE NEEDS TO. O-O 

And Papyrus would come home and be like, “… What are you doing brother.”  
“… I can’t move. Help please.” 

(It occurs to me that he could just use his magic to move Red, but this route is funnier. :D)

_what would happen if (still a kid)red ended up in alphys’s lab trying to find sans or papyrus? what would alphys do?_

Alphys would be surprised and panic because she’s just that type of character I see her; a nervous wreck in new company. But she would regain her composure and help the little one out as best as she could. 

She’s take note that he is kind a skeleton just with some animal features, and probably go to Sans to ask about it since Red can’t talk. 

She would mutter while she thinks, so Red will pick up ‘Sans’ in her dialogue, but Alphys won’t notice the reaction. This would explain how he’s going along with her despite her telling him/stuttering out, “I know someone that might be able to help you. Would you mind coming along?” 

_what would happen if sans was at his station and a crying (still a kid)red ran towards him?_

He would be surprised that Red got out of the house and scold him for it even while he is lifting Red up and putting him on his lap to wipe away the tears and rub his back to soothe him. 

* * *

 _What would happen if papyrus was on the surface and lived alone and adopted nine-tailed fox Red?_ _how will the story be different?_

He would do research on how to take care of Red and make sure that Red would get the best care by making sure he gets activity, eat right, and Paps would do his best to spend as much time with him. 

I would eventually see a schedule/routine the more time passes as Paps will adapt and get used to taking care of Red. 

_What would happen if sans(lives alone on the surface as well)adopted red? How will the story be different?_

Sans would be a bit more on the drama/angsty route merely because he’s not quite the type to take pity on creatures. I mean yes, he feels bad, but he’s not your guy in taking animals in. ‘Cuz he’ll feel that he’s not up to such responsibility. 

But seeing Red not moving in the cardboard box beginning to be filled with water (The same scenario I put him beforehand), Sans would feel a tug of guilt passing by. But again, he’s almost certain someone would notice the poor thing. 

He’d get more and more conscious, and I could see him getting home as he was on auto-pilot before cussing and running back out to pick up Red. The little one no doubt passed out. 

Sans would swear again, and he would decide to bring Red to a hospital (or vet cuz animal).

I can see the vet doctor asking him if it was his pet and he would say he isn’t. So a suggestion of leaving Red in their hands for adoption or to a pet store. As he is a unique breed, lots of people would want him, and Sans has sinking feeling that they’d want Red but not for the right reasons (He’s thinking of experimentation or being sold to shady place because rare breed) 

So Sans hesitantly decided to take him in. And it goes into a rollercoaster as he comes into terms with responsibility, of  _actually_  caring for someone else, and of the one being depended on. 

_What's(nine-tailed fox)red's passion if sans is painting, papyrus' is puzzles and ect.?_

Hmmm, after much pondering (a minute :P), I think Red’s passion would be learning. I find him the type to not be too caught up on something for too long, so one day you’d see him drawing, and the next you’d see him wanting to cook, then the next he’ll be folding papers and doing origami. 

In a sense, he’s gonna be the jack-of-all-trades, and masters of none. 

 _What's panther fell's passion?_  

Fitness. O-O Like, he’ll like fighting with the hunting instincts in him, but since he can’t just murder or fight people all willy nilly, he’d train or exercise a lot. Of course, he’d have a good diet along with it, but he loves to train. When he is not training, he’s is calmly reading. 

XD Quite the contrast. 

* * *

Errrr. O-O From most to least orders  _  
_

_Who is less possessive/protective/weakest/lightest, tiger sans, tiger stretch, cougar/cheetah/lion paps, panther fell, or nine-tailed fox red?_

Possessive: panther fell, cougar/cheetah/lion paps, tiger sans, nine-tailed fox red, tiger paps, tiger stretch

Protective: cougar/cheetah/lion paps, tiger sans, tiger paps, tiger stretch, nine-tailed fox red, 

Strongest: tiger stretch, tiger sans, cougar/cheetah/lion paps, panther fell, tiger paps, nine-tailed fox red

Lightest: nine-tailed fox red, tiger sans, panther fell, cougar/cheetah/lion paps, tiger paps, tiger stretch

_Is (grownup)nine-tailed fox red lighter/shorter than sans, papyrus, panther fell ect(I'm too lazy to type all the names again)?_

Tallest: cougar/cheetah/lion paps, tiger stretch, panther fell, tiger paps, tiger sans, nine-tailed fox red

* * *

_Would sans like (nine-tailed fox)red?_

I think he would warm up to the little guy eventually, but he first has to believe in himself that he’d be a good enough caretaker for him. 

_Would red trust sans immediately?_

In a way I would say. He’d feel thankful and but would not try overstepping boundaries. I think he can sense Sans’ reluctance, so Red would feel insecure about being welcomed to his home. Like, ‘are you sure you even want me here? I’m thankful, but I don’t want to be a burden to my saviour’ feeling. 

_Would red trust fell/papyrus immediately?_

Papyrus is yes, and Fell is eventually but at a faster rate than Sans because Fell, much like Papyrus is willing to have him in the first place. 

_Would there(fell/pap/sans)relationship with red be romantic if they adopted him?_

Hmmm, I think so. :’) 

_is red's species rarer than tiger sans' breed?_

Yes, because he is a nine-tailed fox. And those are like once in a blue moon, though it can exist. 

_Would sans leave red at the vet and after a couple of minutes come back to adopt him???_

Not quite leave the vet, but I think he’d stew over the decision in the waiting room until he decided on what to do. Note that I said, what to do, not what he  _wanted_  to do. :D 

More complications~ lol. XD

* * *

_would sans spoil (nine-tailed fox)red?_

Nope. Not until he warmed up to Red, but even then, he doesn’t spoil him much. Maybe on occasions he would. 

_how long until sans would warm up to red?_

Several Months. He technically didn’t want to be responsible for taking care of someone else in the first place. Let alone a creature as rare as Red that there is a limited source of info on his species. 

_would red have his own room?_

Nope. Sans lives alone, so there’s no extra room in his home that would accommodate Red.

_when sans would bring red in the house for the first time, would red sleep with him or would red sleep on the couch?_

Sans would feel too horrible to make Red sleep on the couch, so he’d sleep in Sans’ bed and Sans would sleep on the couch. 

Even though Red wants to sleep with him but the fox can’t voice out his wants and again, doesn’t want to push his saviour’s limits. :’)

_would red(nine-tailed fox) be the same height as his master(sans) or shorter?_

Red would be shorter, and grown-up, he’d be around the same height if not only a couple of centimeters shorter than Sans. (I like Red being shorter than his masters lmao.)

_would (nine-tailed fox)red be taller than papyrus/fell?_

Nope. Not even as a grown up. 

_is red's species going extinct?_

Near extinction, yes. 

* * *

_Would grownup nine-tailed fox red be taller than blue or shorter?_

Hmmm .... I think he’d be taller than Blue since Sans is taller then Blue and Red would be up to Sans’ height. 

_does red have any siblings?_

Nope. 

_if you put grownup nine-tailed fox red side by side with pap/fell, would red reach up to their fake ribs?_

Yes, I believe so.

_what would happen if sans woke up the next morning and saw red on his chest sleeping soundly?_

If they were close enough, it’d be endearing. But if not, then Sans would grumble and curse, and would lift Red up but gently, and put him on the couch before he got ready for work. 

_when sans would take red to his house, would sans tuck red in?_

Nope, just ask him if he was comfy and awkwardly say good night and walk out. 

_would sans feel guilty if he left for work because of red's broken hearted expression?_

He would, but would still leave. Red will have to suck it up. 

(I know I’m making Sans a bit of an asshole, but he’s got his self-preservations.)

* * *

_What would happen if nine-tailed fox red kept on ending up on sans’ chest every time sans woke up?_

Sans would grumble and be annoyed and try to remove, but he would still be gentle. 

_What would happen if sans was relaxing on the couch and red went on the couch and started to snuggle sans’ side?_

He would stiffen and have a weird expression, but let it be. He’ll try to ignore it even happening. 

 _what would happen if sans tried to move red but red’s claws were clutching sans’ shirt?_  

He would sigh and not move, and it’s probably a good time for him to think on things. Like what he’s doing, what he should be doing, and what he wants to happen for the future. 

_what would happen if someone broke into sans’ house and hurt red? would sans bring red to work?_

… I hate you. 

I legit have a story scene for this that I can’t help writing now. >:T

Imma post it in a sec. SMH. INSPIRING ME HOW DARE.

_what would happen if fell bring red to work and red was lost in the building(there is 40 levels)?_

Fell would panic, and Red would be crying until he was found because he won’t let any of the staff approach him. 

So I imagine the staff informing Fell of the lost kit. 

* * *

 

_when would fell figure out that (nine-tailed fox)red is missing? how long would fell try to find red?_

Maybe a couple of hours cuz someone is gonna inform Fell who is the Boss about the lost kit. So he doesn’t really have to search for too long. 

_would fell scold or comfort red when he finds him? would fell cry of relief?_

Fell won’t cry, and would definitely scold Red before any comforting is to be had. 

_what would happen if fell found red but he was terribly injured, hp was at .1, was clutching all his tails to his chest while crying?_

Heal him or take him immediately to the hospital cuz the little guy is close to dying. Red wouldn’t be to hug his tail at all or even cry. The kit is practically on death row, he’d be starting to dust fam. .1 is no joke. 

So Fell would panic but try to calm himself to think rationally as he heals or gets Red to a healer.

_what's red's hp if he's a nine-tailed fox?_

His HP is 10

_is tiger sans' hp also 1?_

Nope. It’s 20. I’m seeing HP as Hope Points for both cases. 

_what would happen if someone broke into FELL'S house and hurt red?_

He’ll call people to deal with the problem. Fell won’t dirty his hands, so he’ll spend time taking care of Red. 

_what would be red's first word?_

“Mine”

* * *

_when (nine-tailed fox!)red will learn how to talk full sentences, would sans ask what happened that day someone broke into his house?_

No, it was done. He wouldn’t want to open old scars for Red. 

But if Red ever brings it up, he’ll listen. 

_Is red a fast learner?_

Yes.

_is tiger sans/tiger stretch/cheetah,cougar,lion pap/panther fell fast learners?_

Yes, but tiger stretch is slower because he doesn’t care much often enough. 

_would red be more affectionate after the incident(someone broke into sans' house)?_

Yes. He’ll try to be affectionate again with Sans. 

_why would red’s first word be “mine”?_

There was this hag that was flirting with Fell. While Red didn’t particularly know it was flirting, he was getting vibes from the hag that he didn’t like. 

So he climbed onto Fell’s lap, and glared at the hag as he shouted “Mine!” 

….. Or so I would like you to believe. But Fell gave him a treat = pudding, and rather than saying food or treat, he said “Mine!” as he took it with both hands, eyes gleaming with delight and adoration at his favourite treat. 

_who is the fastest learner and the slowest learner, panther fell/cheetah pap/nine-tailed red/tiger stretch/tiger sans?_

Hmm, that’s rather difficult anon. I think everyone just goes at their own pace and interest. But I think the fastest learner is nine-tailed fox Red and the slowest is tiger Stretch.

_whats everyone’s( panther fell/cheetah pap/nine-tailed red/tiger stretch/tiger sans)hp when they got adopted and after they got adopted?_

B = Before, A = After

panther fell: B - 25, A - 35  
cheetah pap: B - 15, A - 35   
nine-tailed red: B - 2, A - 10 (but eventually gets 25 max)      
tiger stretch: B - 10, A - 40   
tiger sans: B - 5, A - 20

_what would happen if fell woke up but red was on his chest with his claws clutching to his shirt?_

rip shirt since Fell would have a hard time trying to get Red’s claws to unlatch. Unless he has work, he’ll sleep in for like 10 minutes before waking Red up. 

Otherwise, he’s waking Red up prompto, and harshly by sitting up and pushing him away if need to. 

* * *

_did fell bring red to work on the first day?_

Yup. Since he’d still need to teach Red things before he can leave him on his own having newly obtained him. 

_what would happen if in the story “Leaving was quite the Struggle”, before sans could say brave and strong to red, red starting crying looking more heart broken then ever(good luck leaving without red now sans and papyrusXD)?_

I think Papyrus would come bursting into the house via window since Red was by the door and hug the poor thing. 

Sans would sigh (hides a small smile) before walking back inside and telling Papryus they should at least call in sick or ask for a day off. They would also ask to make a schedule in the process. 

_did fell feel guilty when he had to leave red because of red’s heartbroken look?_

A little, but he still left for work. It would be part of Red’s training to get used to if he is to live with him. 

_what would happen if kid panther fell smelled another scent on red?_

Get jelly and becomes clingly and pouty and would scowl. Red will wonder what’s wrong since Fell can’t speak, but would just let the cub do whatever it needs to do. No harm done. 

_what would happen if red asked for a hug from sans/fell/pap, would they comply?_

Err?

For Sans, depending on where they are. Pre-incident: no. Post-incident: sometimes. 

For Fell, in moderate amounts. So he’ll reject it at times when he’s busy with something. 

For, Paps,  _always_. O-O

* * *

_tiger sans max hp is 20?_

Yup. 

_what would happen if fell tried to wake up red harshly by getting up but red was dangling because his claws were stuck in fell’s shirt?_

Groan and drag him around like a Koala. Maybe call his secretary to tell them to send files to his email so he could work at home. (some draw that lol XD Sounds comical)  
Fell can get lazy days too, although super rare, he’ll oblige to some days. 

_what would happen if sans went to work but somehow red(still a little kid) ended up in sans’ workplace and hugged sans’ legs?_

_who’s the smartest, panther fell/cheetah pap/tiger sans/nine-tailed fox red/tiger stretch?_

Eh? I think it depends on the topic of interest but everyone is relatively smart. 

If you mean, who can read the mood better like atmosphere-wise or observation/insight, I would have to cheetah pap, panther fell and tiger stretch are the more perceptive of the bunch. 

_what’s sans’/fell’s/pap’s hp if they adopted?_

_.._.. Oh! the owners. Derp. 

Sans - 10   
Fell - 30  
Paps - 50 (This guys is brimming with hope)

_red?still 1?_

Nope. It’s 15.

 


	3. Wall 3 of Questions

_What would happen if nine-tailed fox red followed sans to work and hugged him?_

If this was after the incident, Sans would hug him back and the two would chat or go into a comfortable silence.

If not, Sans would be awkward and get weirded out. He would pat Red rather hug and be like, Okay that’s enough mushy weird stuff.

_what would happen if panther fell someone touching red and red was drunk?_

He would outright grab Red from his coworker, curtly thank the monster while glaring at him and leave without another and ignoring any shouting or calling from said Red’s coworker. XD

* * *

 

_what would happen if pap/fell left red(still a kid and a nine-tailed fox)at home so they could go to work but red followed them and went inside of the building and when red spotted fell/pap, he hugged their leg?_

For Fell’s case, he would scold Red, but since the little one was already at his workplace, he might as well keep an eye on him for the rest of the day. 

For Pap’s he’d be surprised, slight scolding, but over all enjoy the other’s company and multi-task. 

_what’s tiger stretch/tiger sans/nine-tailed fox red/cheetah pap/panther fell max hp?_

Maxed?

panther fell: 45  
cheetah pap: 50   
nine-tailed red: 25     
tiger stretch: 60  
tiger sans: 30 

_what would happen if red was drunk and fell saw someone touching red(like the scenario in part 4 of cub sans)?_

It depends.

Red can handle things on his own, so if any aid is required, Fell would be there to get him out. Plus, Sans is there to help out too, and Fell trusts Sans enough to look out for his brother. 

Fell would most likely yell at Red the next day when he knows his brother got a hangover just to spite him. They’re good assholes to each other. That brotherly bond. :D

* * *

 

 _Does red have any scars on his body and where and how?_  

Hmmm, as far as I know, Red has one scar on his body. The ones where he goes in the coma or injured are hypothetical so it’s not from those. 

It’s a silly one. Climbing up a tree and falling when he was just a child. Nothing too dramatic. :)

As an adult, he has a long thin line crack on his right ulnar and at the side of his right tibia. like 2-3mm I think. It’s not obvious unless you know where you’re looking for. 

_What would happen if red adopted panther fell, lion or cheetah papy, and tiger sans and when they tried to wake up red, red kept on hiding under his covers?_

That’s adorable as F fam. 

I can see them hiding under the covers with him. Maybe leading to a tickle fight.  
Or maybe they’ll dog pile on him until Red is forced to get up. XD

_What would happen if panther fell, lion(or cheetah) papyrus, and tiger sans over heard red on the phone say abandoning them but was talking about a different subject?_

Fell would be hesitant and try to confront Red about it. He’s insecurities show in his anger. And the other two would slowly follow him but doesn’t speak. Just forlorn and hurt. 

I can see Red being confused, but immediately understands the problem because of Fell confronting him about the abandoning aspect. The poor guy is so frustrated that he’s actually crying while mad. 

Red can’t help smiling and laughing before explaining the situation to them. The three’s embarrassment on the misunderstanding, much to his amusement, Red won’t laugh or point it out. 

He’d then insist on doing an activity together, like watch some movies and cuddle to sleep. 

Red: “Too bad, but I ain’t about to leave you guys, so you’re stuck with me. Tough.” 


	4. Wall 4 of Questions (More of the NSFW side)

_what does red do if his pets (panther!Fell, Cheetah!Papyrus, Tiger!sans) go into heat?_

This is when they are in a romantic relationship

Panther!Fell: 

  * His heat will make him grumpy and irritable, and he would scold Red a lot … for not taking care of himself better. 
  * Like,   
“What are you doing?! You’re doing it all wrong! Ugh! You can’t even cook it properly. I’ll take over. You just sit your ass down on that chair until it’s ready!”   
“Move over!” *Red decides to move by getting up from the couch and about to walk away, but Fell grabs his waist to drag him back. And both flopped over the couch with Red on Fell’s lap; back against the other’s chest* “Where are you going? Who said you could leave?!” “But you told me to–” “Silence! I will hear no more excuses! Hurry and turn on the tv.”
  * So if anything, he’d be quite the affectionate, if not also annoying kind of lover.
  * But when Fell initiates being intimate, Red … runs. 
  * Red read that panthers have sex 20-40 times a day for 5 days straight; can mate for over 250 times. (same habits as the lion)
  * So Fell would chase him and corner him. Once Red was caught, Fell would be mad as hell at Red for running away, but his actions said otherwise and would actually be hesitant and gentle. 
  * Red would melt from the sweetness of the gesture, and would decide to accept the request. 
  * Needless to say, after Fell’s heat, the panther was more than happy to pamper and care for his lover in his days of recovery. 



Cheetah!Papyrus: 

  * His heat will make him confused and would actually asked Red what he was feeling if it were the first time. Otherwise, he would probably and gently asked for Red’s help on the matter.
  * Red would accept of course, but not without some hesitation for he read that lions have sex 20-40 times a day for 5 days straight; can mate for over 250 times. (same habits as the panther)
  * With such a high number, Red was rightfully scared of what’s going to happen. 
  * Long story short, Paps comes really quick during the mating, so expect Red to be stuffed with his cum and be overstimulated because while Paps comes faster, there’s barely any recovery break.
  * Plus Paps’ dick is big so Red is really in for it. 



Tiger!Sans:

  * His heat will make confused before becoming embarrassed and would actually try avoiding Red
  * But Red would have none of it. 
  * So he would take the chance to prepare himself for the ride, because they will mate many times. 
  * So Red has to make sure both he and Sans will be able to do check over of eating, staying hydrated, proper breaks, etc. 
  * It’s going to be a lot of work on Red’s side, but the more they consummate, the less Sans will be needy, and then it’ll be his turn to take over with caring for both of them. 
  * They’re pretty sweet even at such heated times.



* * *

 

_What would happen if someone raped red? what would fell/tiger sans do if he found out?_

Assuming, these two are together. 

The culprit would be found dead. Either by Fell’s men–silent killers, so untraceable and no need to worry about jail, or get really beaten by Sans from his anger. He wouldn’t kill as much as he wants to tho, because Red needs him to be his side.

He might even let Fell know so he can help hide evidence. 

No one rapes Red and gets away with it. 

_What would happen if panther fell,tiger sans, and cheetah pap(red adopted all of them)found about this(maybe like 20 minutes later)?_

Seething anger and the urge to kill. I feel like they would hunt down the fucker, and work together to kill and hide the body. 

They would also tell Red of what they did because they won’t lie to him. They were prepared to be hated by Red who doesn’t condone the death of any monster even if he was the victim. 

Red is just sad and won’t forgive them that easily, but he won’t be mad. He won’t be thankful either. Red will feel like he had failed them because he was weak to protect himself. And this made his lovers had to kill for him. And Red feels like shit for that. Blames himself.

_What would happen if all three of them(panther fell,tiger sans, and cheetah pap and red adopted all of them)went into heat?_

They would fuck him up. Really. They would take turns mating with him. 

 **BUT!**  It is by Red’s choice. More like, Red would go to their room or be the one to initiate any sexual contact, and that is there signal to have sex. 

And another BUT! If Red says stop or the safe word, they would stop. Red’s well-being is priority. Because Red is only one monster, there are 3 of them, the skele-animals understand and accommodates to the situation.

So Red is in control, and the skele-animals are more than happy to comply. They love Red, and they trust him. Red does his best to take care of them. 

* * *

 

_When would red forgive himself/ panther fell/lion pap/tiger sans for killing someone?_

For a long time he won’t. Maybe months or years. It’s a big responsibility to carry when someone you care about had to literally kill for your sake. 

_How long would tiger sans’ heat last?_

Similar to all other tigers, I expect it would last 3-5 days. Plenty of sexy time! XD

_What would happen if panther fell was in heat and saw someone touching red(red is drunk)?_

He would attack said person touching Red. No one should be of close proximity of his lover if he were in his heat. By attack, he wouldn’t kill them, just rough them up. 

And then he would take Red home himself. He wouldn’t mate with him tho. He likes Red to be sober in their lovemaking. XD

* * *

 

_what would happen if tiger sans/lion papyrus went into heat and saw someone touching red?_

Tiger Sans would growl and would probably do the same as Panther Fell. They are quite similar in that regard. 

Lion Paps however, would actually be more calm and quiet. Even close to acting like his normal self but he’s actually really livid. 

He would ask to take Red, and if the person doesn’t hand him over, Papyrus will become more forced in his speech and may threaten said person which is a rarity of his nature.   
He will then make sure Red is safe and comfortable, and much like the others, won’t initiate anything until Red is awake ….. well, lion Paps may actually grope here and there, but nothing more. XD

* * *

 

_If tiger sans told fell that he hurt someone because someone raped red, how would fell react and would he help and how?_

Fell would question Sans of the situation  and he would help if necessary. Sans is family as much as Red is. How he helps will depend on the situation. 

_How would tiger sans/lion or cheetah papyrus/panther fell hide the evidence/hide the body if they killed someone?_

I think they would use their magic in this case to ‘burn’ the body with lasers to leave no trace. 

_What would happen if red went into a depression because of the guilt and affected his soul making it shatter and making him turn into dust?_ _How would they(tiger sans/lion or cheetah papyrus/panther fell) react to this?_

O-O If Red turned to dust, all three skele-animals might follow and kill themselves because of their own guilt of doing that to Red. Of hurting him and unable to help Red in recovering. 

* * *

 

_Why does panther fell like to mate with red when red is sober?_

Because Red gets embarrassed when Fell praises him or complements him, and he loves it when Red tries to stay quiet because he can get quite vocal. 

So yeah, it’s more fun with Red sober than drunk. Plus, Red will remember everything completely. ;)

_Would cheetah or lion papyrus kill the culprit who raped red as well?_

Hmmm, I think he would injure him very badly; close to death, but he wants the person to live so that said person will live the rest of their life having to deal to the injuries/broken bones until they fully recover or maybe they won’t and have permanent damage. Either way, that’s Paps way of his anger. 

_How would kid lion papy/panther fell/tiger sans get along?_

They would find a way to either have a common ground or interest, and maybe even bickering helps bring them closer. :D 

Competition may bring Paps and Fell together.  
Bickering may bring Sans and Fell together.  
Playing/Going along/Talking may be bring Paps and Sans together.

Relaxing or being with Red may bring all of them close together. 

_When would they love red in a romantic way?_

In their own way. 

I think it’s one of those instances where each of them would see something in Red, like see him in a new light and slowly fall for him. Want his attention, want his affection, want his protection, and soon it would be them returning the favour and loving Red with all their being. 

* * *

 

_when would cheetah!papyrus, panther!fell, and tiger!sans see red in a new light or see something in red and what?_

When? it depends. I haven’t thought far as to the specifics, but I expect scenes like, hmmmm. 

Imagine: Sans being the quiet and unsociable, so he’s giving Red a hard time by not opening up. Then, imagine Sans getting into trouble, maybe getting lost in some mall because he wasn’t paying attention and gets all panicky and about to cry.   
Then Red finds him. Sans feels relieved but still makes things hard for Red like not bothering to thank him or still doesn’t listen.   
Then imagine him breaking something really important to Red enough that when Red saw it, he actually cries and is shaking (Idk what it might be but let’s just it’s a book shredded or some pendant or something)  
Sans feels guilty and thinks that he’s hated, but when Red wipes his tears and carefully approaches Sans, and ask if  _he_  was okay, it really hit Sans how Red still cares about him. And he cries and apologizes and Red comforts him. 

…. yeah those kind of things possibly.

_to groom them and would they like it when they’re adults?_

I think any sort of attention towards them will be welcomed because there’s three of them to share one Red. 

_would they like red If red just adopted panther fell, when would fell trust red?_

who is they? the other two? If Red just adopted Fell, i doubt they’d care much about Red since he isn’t their owner. 

And Fell will probably trust Red when he feels that Red is worthy of him. worthy how? I’m not sure, but it probably depends on situations where Red can be depended on by Fell. 

 _What would happen if red teased cheetah pap/panther fell of how small they were when they were cubs?_  

Since they’re big now, I expect them towering Red. Maybe cornering him. And Red will falter and give them a hesitant smile as he receives their evil grins. 

Red is not getting out of bed after that. and he was sure to be embarrassed when he was forced to scream how ‘big’ they’ve gotten. XD

_What would happen if red said he was coming home at 2:20pm and came home at 1:30am with cuts all over his body?_

worried, ask questions, panic, and Red being exasperated and tired and would explain to stop the scolding. 

I wanna see bandages on Red and going to hospital the next day to be properly treated if it ain’t too severe or life-threatening.

THEN!! >:D

after the hospital treatment, i expect gentle sex with lots of pampering and body worshipping for new scars if attained on Red’s body. 

Red’s pleasure would be top priority until he’s bone-tired, and the three doesn’t even care if they climaxed or not. It’s all about re-assuring Red that he was still and just as beautiful to them as always. 

* * *

 

_when would panther fell and lion or cheetah papyrus see red romantically?_

Hmmm, this is just coming from my ass mind you, but I expect to see Panther Fell to fall for Red the fastest because of how demanding he can be, and therefore will depend on Red a lot to practically be his ‘servant’. His romantic affections will come from fondness as he becomes protective of his ‘lackie’ and I can see him slowly understanding that it was love all along from his jealousy, protectiveness, and the want to actually see Red safe and happy. :D

For cheetah Paps, I think he falls for Red the slowest in the sense that he’s actually pretty cautious on who he gets attached to despite looking as if he’s all happy and caring towards his new owner.   
I see a scene (I have no idea what the reason may be) where he’ll see Red at his lowest and Paps will be his usual concerning self, and ask what’s wrong.   
He won’t expect for Red to tell him, so it will surprise him when Red’s upfront at how shitty things are. Seeing his anger, seeing the tears and seeing how desperate he can get. 

And Paps will stay to listen, and keep Red company. This is when Paps learns for himself that he prefers Red to smile and be happy, but at the same time, is happy to be shown that he’s trusted with the honest answer. 

So he’ll get attached and protective in his own way, but it would be actually quite subtle because of his cheery and optimistic personality. 

_what would happen if someone beat up red and when either panther fell or lion papyrus or tiger sans found him and rushed him to the hospital, the doctor said he went into a coma for [inserts a reasonable way red could be in a coma]?_

Aw man. ;-;) That’s sad bruh. 

I think the three would only be able to wait for recovery if they don’t know who did the beating. Otherwise, they would hunt his ass down and severely injure him. Maybe kill him too? I’m not sure myself of the outcome of three angry big cats hunting you down. 

Suffice to say, they can only hope for Red to recover. 

_Does fell, pap, and sans sometimes do competition because they want red?_

From time to time I expect. :)

But I think it’s mostly because of pride and/or not backing down from a challenge. XD 

* * *

 

_would papyrus, fell, and sans like each other platonically or romantically?_

I think it would be platonic because they would become like brothers to each other as family. :D 

They’ll be able to lean and support on each each other as much they support Red and vice-versa~ 

AAaaahh~~ The familial bonds are strong in this one!

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all of it. O-O 


End file.
